


Karma

by altairattorney



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen, Songfic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let’s go to sleep, my friend. It has been such a long night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma

If your mind could open all the possible paths to reality, you would say your existence is impossible.

What is possible, in all of this, you cannot even imagine; you cannot sleep, cannot be awake – caught in transparent nets, in an ocean of spiral waves – and who knows what strange charm is wrapping your bones, what eternal cycle has caught your mind.

Your wounds heal immediately, nothing moves onwards nor backwards. Blood and breath stay still – the course of your story finds the same extremes on every step.

All you are aware of is that you are falling. The waters are swallowing you, deeper and deeper, towards a bottom you will never reach. In your swimming consciousness, you recognize the worst thing – the only weight is pouring from your heart, and it is your very self to drag you towards the depths. Everything around you is pure stillness.

And the blue darkens in black stone; in the sapphire gems of this abyss, he is the only ascending current, the only force of nature that struggles to pull you up. So dear, so weak he is. You close your eyes.

_Onore no waza de_

The knots of the night are in your hands; you weave the threads tonight, as different stories mingle in front of your eyes. The past, though – your past seems so easy to grasp, and yet it has been swallowed by the recesses of the world.

Whenever you go back to change fates that are not yours, the split second of your journey seems to last an eternity. It is difficult to travel through the grains of sand, especially when you feel something is always missing — so close, so hopelessly out of reach.

It is true; darkness is now your reign. But the missing pieces, the broken branches haunt you – the unbreakable forest of your lost life throws its shadows on you, and the narrowing routes grow harder to follow, in this terrible and fateful night.

The dark veils only vanish when it all ends. You have to wait for the last journey, when the rush towards the beginning is fast and clear. Then, everything seems stranger, but easier to reach; and the wind comes from the depths with a soothing voice, so distant and yet so soon to be known.

_Let’s go to sleep, my friend. It has been such a long night.  
   
_ _Oyasuminasai_

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Kokia’s Karma.


End file.
